Wielka Wojna Światowa (Fallen Times)
Plik:09_No_More_Mercy.ogg Wielka Wojna Światowa - seria dwóch wojen, które niejako stanowiły jeden konflikt zbrojny. Mówi się o dwóch wojnach światowych, lecz uczeni twierdzą, że podział takowy jest niedobry, gdyż frakcje były wciąż te same. Zaczęło się 28 lipca 1914 roku atakiem Niemiec, Austro-Węgier, Bułgarii i Imperium Osmańskiego na Serbię i Rumunię, a skończyło się 20 marca 1950 roku, gdy Oś Krajów Radziecko-Faszystowskich przeprowadziła masowy atak nuklearny. Liga Narodów uczyniła więc dokładnie to samo zaledwie 2 minuty później. W jej wyniku w roku 1930 z powodu walk zmarło blisko 60 procent populacji, która wynosiła wówczas 5 miliarda ludzi, a 80 procent Ziemi zostało skażone przez broń chemiczną. Z kolei 20 lat później Oś i Liga zniszczyły resztki tego, co istniało. Preludium do wojny Przyczyn wojny było całe mnóstwo - coraz więcej powstań w koloniach, zbyt mało terenów pod swoją władzą, rywalizacja mocarstwowa, upadek Sojuszu Trzech Cesarzy oraz porozumienia wśród dynastii europejskich, uniezależnienie się Japonii, które w 1905 roku pokonały Rosję i Chin, gdzie pod wodzą Sun Jat-Sena rewolucjoniści obalili Radę Regencyjną z cesarzem na czele wygnawszy ze swego państwa Europejczyków rozdrapujących ich kraj. Napięcie w Europie potęgowały konflikty na Bałkanach, czy też coraz większe roszczenia Polaków, Finów, Ukraińców i ludów z państw nadbałtyckich o uzyskanie niepodległości. Tak samo było w przypadku Irlandczyków, którzy mieli już dość władzy Zjednoczonego Królestwa u siebie. Przebieg wojny Pierwsza Wojna Światowa Przebieg Pierwszej Wojny Światowej, trwającej od ataku Austro-Węgier na Rumunię i Serbię w dniu 20 sierpnia 1914 do 11 września 1930, podpisaniem rozejmu w Verdun. Atak czterech państw na Rumunię i Serbię Rumunię i Serbię zaatakowały dosłownie w tym samym czasie cztery państwa - Austro-Węgry, Druga Rzesza Niemiecka, Bułgaria oraz Imperium Osmańskie. Równoczesny atak wszystkimi typami wojsk, nazwany przez Cesarsko-Królewskie wojska nazwany został Blitzkriegiem, czyli wojną błyskawiczną. Wówczas w przeciągu jednego dnia zaatakowali wybrzeża Rumunii, idąc na Bukareszt w niebywale szybkim tempie. Kampania serbska, gdzie C.K. chcieli sobie wywalczyć spokój i zapewnić drogę do podboju zachodniej Grecji, nie udał się. Tymczasem siły bułgarskie i osmańskie uzgadniały plan ataku na Grecję, gdzie prócz Krety którą zażądali od swoich sojuszników Niemcy i zachodniej części tego narodu mieli uzyskać resztę terenów. Północ miałaby otrzymać Bułgaria, a Imperium Osmańskie - pozostałe. Plany przekreśliła jednak walka pod Kosowym Polem i nieudane oblężenie Belgradu. Nocą z 28 na 29 czerwca 1914 roku Serbowie przeszli do kontrofensywy, przez co siły wroga wycofały się aż do Subotici. Do następnego dnia, to jest 30 czerwca siły wojskowe weszły w wojnę pozycyjną i ruszyły z pomocą Rumunii, którzy pod Bukaresztem tracili możliwość dalszej walki. Dosłownie parę minut brakowało, aby Państwa Centralne zakończyły istnienie tegoż narodu. Wkraczając do Bukaresztu siły serbskie widziały palenie na stosach przez Osmanów każdego, kto nie chciał się im podporządkować lub odmawiał nawrócenia się na islam. Wkrótce wysłano tą wieść w świat, między innymi do Imperium Rosyjskiego, gdzie ludność wściekła się za mordowanie prawosławnych oraz katolików. Rosja, Francja i Wielka Brytania atakują Państwa Centralne W tej sytuacji premier Kiereński i car Mikołaj II jednoznacznie stwierdzili, że trzeba działać. 1 sierpnia Rosjanie przekroczyli granice z Niemcami oraz Austro-Węgrami, jednocześnie wkraczając na wschodnie tereny Imperium Osmańskiego i atakując na morzu flotę bułgarską. Imperium zdecydowało się na tani chwyt - obiecanie niepodległości narodom w Rosji w zamian za walkę dla niej. Początkowo Polacy, Finowie oraz Ormianie nie byli jakoś szczególnie zainteresowani tym. Siły carskie tymczasem wyruszyły w stronę Poznania i Królewca, skutecznie rozbijając Reichswehrę, a tymczasem dwie inne armie poszły na Austro-Węgry; jedna wsparła Rumunię oraz Serbię, zaś druga - poszła w kierunku Krakowa, skąd miała ruszyć na Bratysławę i stamtąd ruszyć na Wiedeń. Zaledwie dwa tygodnie później Rosjan wsparła Francja i Wielka Brytania. To wymusiło otwarcie drugiego frontu dla Państw. Ententa tam jednak przegrywała do czasu cudu nad Marną oraz bitwy pod Verdun. Trzy państwa jednak obroniły inne państwa, między innymi Kretę przed niemieckim desantem. Marynarka Jego Królewskiej Mości musiała jednak krótko po tym walczyć z flotą osmańską, ale nie stanowiła ona zbyt dużego kłopotu. Brakowało jej niektórych technologii, w jakie zaopatrzona była Rosyjska WMF. Triumf Państw Centralnych Niestety pod Akwizgranem oraz Tannenbergiem doszło do przełomowych bitew. Rosja zmuszona była przerwać pochód na Berlin i Wiedeń, a zachodnia część Ententy poniosła druzgocące straty. Na pole bitwy weszły gazy bojowe i zarazy stworzone w laboratoriach. Niemcy i Austro-Węgry wytruły bunkry francuskie pod Strasburgiem gazem musztardowym oraz innymi chemikaliami, tamte tereny były pierwszymi, które nie nadawały się do zamieszkania. Objęto je kwarantanną i ścisłym kordonem. Pochód Państw Centralnych zatrzymał się w tym samym roku, czyli 1915 w Verdun, gdzie wcześniej pokonano ich w walnej bitwie. Armia Imperialna zmuszona była wycofać się z kolei do Warszawy i Lwowa, siły osmańskie wkroczyły do Erywania, rozpoczynając czystkę na ludności ormiańskiej. Pochód sił wroga został tylko na chwilę powstrzymany pod Łodzią. W walce nad Bzurą Niemcy również i tam użyli przez walkę pozycyjną gazów bojowych. Jedna ze wsi stała się tak skażona, że zabroniono się do niej zbliżać nawet na 20 kilometrów, bowiem skażenie szybko się rozprzestrzeniło. To sprawiło że Państwa Centralne na zachodzie wdarły się do Królestwa Polskiego oraz reszty Imperium, podchodząc aż pod Smoleńsk i Piotrogród w roku 1917. Na dodatek walki wewnętrzne z bolszewikami dały się we znaki wyjątkowo mocno. W tej sytuacji Mikołaj II ogłosił reaktywację Dumy, a na pierwszego, tymczasowego premiera wybrał Aleksandra Kiereńskiego. W traktacie z 8 stycznia zagwarantował również wolność dla wielu narodów Imperium, jak między innymi unię personalną dla Estonii, Polski, Litwy, Finlandii oraz Łotwy. Ukrainie, Białorusi oraz Armenii niestety nie dał takiej szansy, ale stwierdził, że pozostaną oni w unii realnej. O ile Polacy i Finowie mieli własny rząd, gospodarkę i byli połączeni z Rosją jedynie personą monarchy, o tyle państwa nadbałtyckie pozostały niejako terenami Rosji, tyle że zmienił się status - zamiast być częścią Imperium byli jego lennem, bowiem były tam później rosyjskie bazy, a na dodatek ich gospodarka była mocno uzależniona od dawców niepodległości. Zmiany za Zachodzie i wielka ofensywa rosyjska thumb|262px|Rosyjska taczanka w czasie Wielkiej Wojny Światowej pod Iżewskiem.W wyniku tego traktatu w kwietniu 1917 roku Rosja pokonała siły wszystkich czterech państw pod Tułą, po tym jak na początku roku zmusili Niemców do wycofania się z linii Wołgi i obecnego Kanału Białomorsko-Bałtyckiego. Stolica została przeniesiona z Iżewska do Piotrogrodu. Przedstawienie dowodów na ludobójstwo Ormian przez Imperium Osmańskie sprawiło, że do Ententy dołączyły Brazylia i Stany Zjednoczone, ale niestety w lipcu do Państw Centralnych dołączyły Japonia i Meksyk, a w sierpniu - Persja. W tym świecie Włochy rozpadły się na dwa obozy - Padanię i Neapolitanię. Ostatecznie w 1917 Rzym stał się stolicą neapolitańskiej frakcji, a rok później doszło do wielkiej bitwy w Alpach. W październiku 1917 siły brytyjskie, francuskie i amerykańskie wyzwoliły podbitą Belgię, co zmusiło Niemcy do agresji na Holandię i Danię. W Austro-Węgrzech zapanował kryzys, w wyniku którego dochodziło do buntach w garnizonach Cesarsko-Królewskiej Armii. Osmanie i Bułgarzy dostali od swoich sojuszników nowoczesny sprzęt, dzięki czemu obronili się przez Ententą. Ci pierwsi zdołali pokonać Greków, ale na szczęście Amerykanie nie dopuścili w Atenach do wyrżnięcia mieszkańców, gdyż do była enklawa wojsk greckich, dzięki przebywającym tam siłom aliantów. Porażka pod Tułą zmusiła na zachodzie Państwa Centralne do masowego użycia broni masowej zagłady oraz wielu innych środków bojowych. Wojna doszła do Zagłębia Ruhry i Szlezwiku, gdzie się zatrzymała. Tymczasem siły rosyjskie, z pomocą sojuszników i ochotników państw, które dostały niepodległość posuwały się niewyobrażalnie szybko. Pod koniec 1917 roku wyzwolono Wilno, Rygę i Warszawę. Na początku 1918 roku decyzją premiera Kiereńskiego podjęto decyzję o poszerzeniu granic na zachód do Odry i Nysy Łużyckiej, a na południu o Sudety. Na północy postanowiono dać im też Warmię, a resztę Prus włączyć do samej Rosji. Ententa, przez trudne momenty w bitwach używała broni biologicznej oraz chemicznej coraz częściej. Cud nad Wisłą i dekada wojny pozycyjnej thumb|259px|Siły Drugiej Rzeszy maszerują ku zwycięstwu na ulicach wówczas zajętego przez nich Szczecina.W roku 1920 alianci znajdowali się w trudnej sytuacji. Nie udało się zniszczyć wrogich Państw, walki toczyły się na wszystkich już kontynentach - do wroga Ententy dołączyła Argentyna, co sprawiło że Brazylia wezwała swoich ochotników do siebie. Od marca do sierpnia siły niemieckie i austro-węgierskie posuwały się powoli, lecz skutecznie w stronę Warszawy i Paryża. 13 sierpnia rozpoczęły się bitwy o te dwa miasta, obie zakończone dwa dni później zwycięstwem Ententy. Wkrótce Państwa Centralne znalazły się w słabej sytuacji, tak samo ich wrogowie - obie frakcje były wycieńczone, żadna nie posuwała się naprzód. Przed następną dekadę wojskowa technologia wywierała wpływ na cywilną: wykształciły się kierunki militarystyczne lub pacyfistyczne, powstały pierwsze reaktory atomowe oraz opanowano wiele technologii związanych z energią elektryczną, powstały pistolety maszynowe, doszło do znaczącego rozwoju lotniczych maszyn. Wkrótce jednak obie frakcje nie mogły już dalej walczyć - świat był wykrwawiony, szalały zarazki użyte w broni biologicznej, wiele terenów zostało wyniszczonych bronią chemiczną, równiny zmieniły się w tereny pokryte lejami po bombardowaniach artylerii, zniknęło wiele miast. Spośród blisko 1,75 miliarda ludzi na Ziemi z 1914 roku zostało prawie miliard. Dlatego 11 września 1930 roku Państwa Centralne i Trójporozumienie zawarły rozejm. Jednak w przyszłości miał się on okazać zbyt kruchy by mógł przerodzić się w trwały pokój. Rozejm verduński - przerwa w wojnie Okres rozejmu i względnej stabilizacji od 11 września 1930 - podpisania rozejmu - do 01 września 1939, kiedy to Niemcy zaatakowali Polskę i kraje nadbałtyckie. Rozwój cywilizacji Od 11 września 1930 roku do 01 września 1939 roku trwał rozejm. Wówczas świat rozwijał się bardziej pokojowo, wiele z wojskowych wynalazków stało się podwalinami pod te cywilne. Skażeniu chemicznemu uległo ponad 80 procent globu, a 60 procent ludzkości zginęło przez broń biologiczną. Świat cierpiał niewyobrażalne męki, całe tereny się wyludniły, szerzyła się nędza i głód, dochodziło w samotnych, odciętych od reszty państwa do aktów kanibalizmu, zwłaszcza na Syberii, gdzie miasta pożerały się nawzajem. Wkrótce pauperyzacja dotknęła również Amerykę, Japonię, Chiny czy Brazylię. Odbudowa trwała długo, najbardziej skorzystały na tym państwa, które ogłosiły niepodległość, m.in. Polska, która zdobyła Warmię i dawne ziemie piastowskie, ale też w zamian za walkę z Państwami Centralnymi część Ziem Zabranych. Nie wszystkie państwa jednak zaakceptowały rozejm i nadal prowadziły walki. Nie oznaczało to, że resztki cywilizacji nic nie dadzą rady zrobić. Wynaleziono komputery, kombinezony ochronne, powstał projekt przemiany kanałów i tuneli w kompleks schronów, udało się też zbudować wielopoziomowe farmy, które zastosowano również pod ziemią. Pojawiły się też roboty i komputery. Oczywiście nie ograniczało się tylko i wyłącznie do użytku militarnego - wyszło również na użytek cywilny. Szybko spopularyzowały się gry komputerowe, pojawił się też amerykańsko-niemiecki wynalazek zwany Internetem. W tamtym czasie, mimo wielu niepowodzeń pojawiły się też liczne sukcesy. Napięcia wewnętrzne Wewnątrz wielu państw doszło do napięć. W Rosji doszło do rewolucji, którą wygrała grupa pod wodzą Włodzimierza Lenina, chcąca obalić cara z tronu, jednak w obawie przed wojną domową ten wyszedł z propozycją by Lenin został premierem, a car miał władzę taką jak w Wielkiej Brytanii ma król. Po paru miesiącach walk i napięć ostatecznie lider komunistów przystał na to. W Niemczech obalono cesarza, który uciekł do neutralnej Szwajcarii, a na Austro-Węgrzech umarł Karol I. W Ameryce doszło do Drugiej Wojny Secesyjnej, pomiędzy wschodnimi stanami, a zachodnimi. Te drugie uznały że są poszkodowane, gdyż wielu amerykańskich żołnierzy, którzy zginęli masowo, pochodziło z Arizony, Kalifornii czy nawet Teksasu. Walki trwały trzy lata, od 1931 do 1934 roku. Na świecie też odbyły się starcia - kolonie miały zamiar się odłączyć od metropolii. Takie starcia wynikły w Algierii, Maroku, Iraku, Korei oraz wielu innych miejscach. Część z nich kończyła się ustępstwami, a część - całkowitą pacyfikacją przez metropolię. Podczas gdy bogaci żyli sobie pod kopułami lub na terenach odkażonych z zanieczyszczeń biedota musiała cierpieć niezliczone katusze w wyniku zanieczyszczeń oraz klęsk wywołanych przez wojnę i smog wydalany przez kominy fabryczne. Wojna domowa Austro-Węgier i nazizm w Niemczech thumb|236px|Naziści na ulicach Monachium.Austro-Węgry nie mogły się pogodzić z utratą Galicji i Tyrolu. Co więcej śmierć cesarza-króla doprowadziła w 1932 roku do wybuchu wojny domowej. Austriackie i węgierskie kraje podzieliły monarchię federacyjną, doszło do rozłamu. Węgrom pomagała zakulisowo Liga Narodów, a Państwa Centralne robiły co mogły, by stary ład utrzymał się w rdzeniu tej strony konfliktu. Tym bardziej, że wojskowi austriaccy dopuszczali się niewielkich ataków na granicy z Polską. W walkach po raz pierwszy użyto śmigłowców i zmiennopłatów, a także pierwszych komputerów wielkogabarytowych. Zagrożeniem stała się wkrótce też ideologia zwana narodowym socjalizmem. Jej lider - Adolf Hitler - stanął na czele wojska i obalił cesarza, samemu się stając monarchą. Zrzucił nazwę Cesarstwa i stworzył tak zwaną Rzeszę Wielkoniemiecką, a w miejsce urzędu Kaisera wprowadził Fuhrera. Nazizm zyskiwał, ponieważ ustrój głosił doprowadzenie na świecie ery pokoju. Partia NSDAP zyskiwała zwolenników, ale też i przeciwników, głównie za granicą. Niemcy stały się jeszcze bardziej bezwzględne niż podczas pierwszego etapu Wielkiej Wojny Światowej. Tymczasem w maju 1926 w Polsce marszałek Józef Piłsudski obalił rząd prezydenta Wojciechowskiego. Wypowiedział posłuszeństwo królowi Mikołajowi II i go zdetronizował, by ogłosić Rzeczpospolitą Czworga Narodów (Polski, Litwy, Ukrainy i Kurlandii). Kraj stanął na krawędzi wojny między Piłsudczykami, a Rojalistami. Ostatecznie doszło do Okrągłego Stołu. Polska nadal była królestwem, ale teraz większą władzę miał namiestnik, a król był tylko symbolem. Skorzystała na tym Żmudź, jaka odłączyła się od Polski i stała się niepodległą Litwą. Austria łączy się z Niemcami W lipcu 1933 roku upadek Austro-Węgier stał się jednoznacznym faktem. Węgry ogłosiły się republiką, bałkańskie krainy odłączyły się i stworzyły razem z Serbią i Czarnogórą Federację Jugosłowiańską, z królem serbskim na czele. Z Austrii wydzieliły się Czechy, z Węgier Słowacja. Oba te kraje stworzyły Czechosłowację, jaka dołączyła do Ligi. Hitler zaproponował więc głosowanie, które stwierdzi czy Austria zechce dołączyć do Niemiec. W sfałszowanym referendum 98% odpowiedziało iż tak, więc doszło do Anszlusu. Wkrótce potem nowy rząd czechosłowacki w roku 1935 zostały zagrożone, bowiem Niemcy sudeccy zaczęli przejmować władzę. Kryzys wynikł też kiedy Irlandia zmieniła swój rząd na pro-niemiecki, w nadziei iż odzyskają resztę swojej wyspy. Szybko jednak odkryli jakim błędem było. Najgorzej jednak wynikło w roku 1936. 17 lipca w Hiszpanii, dotąd neutralnej, wybuchła wojna domowa między faszystami i totalitarystami a stronnictwem komunistyczno-kapitalistycznym. Była świetnym interesem dla zdziesiątkowanych państw. Ostatecznie 1 kwietnia 1939 roku władzę przejęli faszyści, a Hiszpania stała się faszystowska. Tak jak Portugalia będące wtedy Nowym Państwem Portugalskim dołączyli do Osi Krajów Faszystowsko-Komunistycznych. Komuniści przejęli bowiem władzę w wielu krajach na świecie, jak Kuba, Panama, Egipt czy Afganistan. W 1938 wybory do Dumy znów w historii wygrała Partia Bolszewicka nazywana Zjednoczoną Partią Robotniczo-Chłopską. Poszczególne frakcje nosiły swoje miano - Frakcja Marksa była grupą umiarkowanych reformatorów, Wielka Partia Engelsa chciała przeprowadzić zawrotne reformy na wsi i usunąć ziemiaństwo oraz rozwiązać klasę burżuazyjną, Komunistyczna Partia Leninowska chciała usunięcia caratu i wprowadzenia dyktatury proletariatu, ostatnia która zwyciężyła była bardzo radykalna - Wszechzwiązkowa Partia Józefa Stalina. Byli oni skrycie przyjaźni III Rzeszy, chcieli obalić carat i zaprowadzić rządy terroru, jak również rozwiązać państwo polskie i ustanowić nadbałtyckie państwa częścią imperium, teraz nazywanego w ich planie Związkiem Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich. Plan jednak się nie powiódł, gdy radykaliści mieli zabić cara on ocalał, a premier wyparł się ich oraz wszelkich koneksji z nimi. Komuniści bowiem planowali razem z Rzeszą napaść na Polskę, zaś sami zajęliby Litwę, Łotwę i Estonię. Tymczasem w Chinach rozgorzała wojna domowa między komunistami a kapitalistami, a w 1937 doszło do schizmy wśród komunistów. Ci, którzy byli za Stalinem potajemnie przenieśli się z Ligi do Osi. Było już pewne iż państwa te staną się częścią nowego sojuszu i spadkobiercy Państw Centralnych. Rok później Hitler zajął w sposób sfałszowanego referendum Czechosłowację, a Słowacja dołączyła do Osi. Gabinety kanclerza Niemiec i premiera Rosji podpisały pakt o nieagresji ze ściśle tajnym załącznikiem w którym Rosja przystąpi do Osi i zaatakuje Polskę, kraje nadbałtyckie i północno-wschodnią Rumunię. Druga Wojna Światowa - runda druga Wielkiej Wojny Światowej Okres walk od agresji III Rzeszy na Polskę i kraje nadbałtyckie od 01 września 1939 do 20 marca 1950 - zagłady starego świata przez broń atomową, biologiczną i chemiczną. Zerwanie rozejmu - atak na Polskę, Kurlandię i Semigalię W dniu 1 września Niemcy napadły na Polskę razem ze Słowacją, Węgrami i innymi swymi sojusznikami zaatakowali Polskę. Oznaczało to zerwanie rozejmu. Tym samym Wielka Brytania i Francja ruszyły na Niemcy, a Rosja wstrzymała się. Wtedy 4 września niespodziewanie Ochrana wykryła jego koneksje. Postawiono go przed sądem oraz zdymisjonowało cały jego rząd. Okazało się iż planował atak na Polskę i kraje nadbałtyckie. Nowym premierem został Jewgienij Szorczenko. Ukrainiec wypowiedział natychmiast wojnę Niemcom i ich sojusznikom. W momencie tym jednak Armia Imperialna nie była odpowiednio przygotowana. Siły rosyjskie idące z odsieczą zostały pokonane, podobnie jak cała armia polska. Jednak państwo się nie poddało, wręcz przeciwnie - proklamowano Polskie Państwo Podziemne i rozpoczęto wojnę partyzancką. Resztki armii uciekły albo do Imperium gdzie walczyły na froncie, albo razem z Francją. Niestety faszyści zaskoczyli Francuzów. Zaatakowali najpierw od strony Włoch oraz Hiszpanii, by drugi atak ruszył z Niemiec i zajętych krajów Beneluksu. Belgia i Holandia były okupowane, mimo to stawiły czoło faszystowskiej machinie wojennej poprzez partyzantkę. Inne ich tereny, jak Kongo Belgów czy Holenderskie Indie Wschodnie nadal istniały, tam ewakuowano władze. Ponadto już pierwszego dnia naziści nie dotrzymali tajnego porozumienia - Łotwa i Estonia będące w unii personalnej z Imperium też zostały zaatakowane. Na Litwie ruch niepodległościowy ogłosił Niemców wyzwolicielami i zaczął mordować mieszkających tam Polaków, Żydów i Rosjan na wespół z niemieckim SS. Atak na wyspy Fryzyjskie thumb|255px|Niemiecki superczołg PzKpfw VII-U "Czarna Pantera" na przedmieściach Lille podczas walki z brytyjskimi czołgami "Kitchener" i francuskimi "Foch".W obliczu tego 2 października olbrzymia flota brytyjska ruszyła w kierunku Wysp Fryzyjskich. Zajęcie ich miałoby kolosalne znaczenie strategiczne. Ale Kriegsmarine była na to przygotowana. Podczas walk duże straty odniosła część nawodna, a okręty podwodne zdołały zatopić wiele U-Bootów. Lotniskowce i drednoty przebywały poza zasięgiem. Francja, Holandia i Belgia nie mogły pomóc - Beneluks padł do 10 października, a sama Francja miała problem z sojusznikami niemieckimi z Włoch, Portugalii i Hiszpanii. W tej sytuacji osamotnione USA i Wielka Brytania musiały ratować się sobą. Tymczasem Rosjanie ruszyli z wielką ofensywą na bałtyckie porty w Niemczech, ostrzeliwując Królewiec, Peenemünde oraz w zajętej Kłajpedzie. Atak na porty wstrzymał działania Osi i uniemożliwił im dalsze posunięcia. W wyniku ataku jednak alianci stracili sporo okrętów. W czasie gdy Wielka Brytania i USA wysłała swoje okręty do ataku na Niemcy siły wroga przekroczyły Marnę i mimo bohaterskiej obrony miasto Amiens padło pod naporem czołgów, artylerii i robotów bojowych. Niemcy wstrzymali się z ofensywą na zimę 1939 roku, rozpoczynając ją dopiero w marcu 1940, ponieważ siły francuskie zdołały uniemożliwić im atak znad rzeki. Zamiast kierować całą swą siłę pancerną na Paryż ruszyli ku Verdun, aby zgnieść większość sił francuskich przed atakiem na francuską stolicę. W tym czasie w mieście Beziers siły hiszpańsko-portugalskie oraz włoskie spotkały się. Nad Marsylią powiewała włoska flaga, nad Tuluzą - hiszpańska. Niemcy podbijają Europę W rezultacie zajęcia Francji rozpoczęła się ewakuacja całego personelu. Na czele rządu stanął Philippe Pétain, bohater z czasów pierwszej fali wojny. Pétain sprzeciwił się aktowi kapitulacji ze względu na fakt iż wojna rozgorzała na nowo, a traktat okazał się nieważny. W tym czasie III Rzesza zajęła w ciągu trzech dni Danię, a potem bez oporu wkroczyła do Oslo. W ramach tego alianci zorganizowali próbę kontrataku w północnej Norwegii, razem z siłami rosyjskimi jakie weszły od wschodu. Hitler planował wcielić również Szwecję i Szwajcarię, ale zrezygnował. W Norwegii nie udało się zorganizować kontrofensywy na Oslo, ale ewakuowano króla i parlament. W tym czasie, podobnie jak w innych okupowanych miejscach powstał rząd kolaboracyjny. W kwietniu 1940 roku na wschodzie linia frontu przebiegała tak jak granica polsko-rosyjska. Toczące się tam ciężkie walki jedynie przerwały front w regionie Nowogródka, ale ofensywa ta, znana jako Ofensywa Szamiliszwilego nie dała zbyt znaczących rezultatów. Zakładała zdobycie miasta, rozdwojenie oddziałów i zamknięcie sił wroga w kotle, co umożliwiłoby pozostałym siłom na atak. W tym czasie żołnierze obu stron musieli wystrzegać się starych pól bitewnych, gdzie szalały wąglik i tabun. Wystarczył wiatr, a szkodliwe dla nich opary przenosiły się do współczesnych okopów. Największe zagrożenie wypływało jednakże ze zmiany wojny - doszło do narodzenia się ataków hakerskich na roboty bojowe i komputery, walki informatycznej poprzez zasypywanie systemów wroga śmieciowymi danymi lub wirusami. Przez zajęcie kontynentu front stał w miejscu. Niedługo jednak siły włoskie i osmańskie zajęły Grecję, a wkrótce na lato 1940 rozpoczęło się zajmowanie Jugosławii i aneksja jej północno-zachodnich krain. W Azji Japończycy zdobyli wschodnie Chiny, Indochiny oraz sporą część Pacyfiku. Atak sprawił też porażki Amerykanów na Pacyfiku. Japończycy nie wahali się też przed atakiem na Jakucję oraz Alaskę. W tamtym czasie samoloty śmigłowcowe zostały już wyparte przez odrzutowce, więc dystans znacznie się skrócił. Porażka nad Londynem thumb|242px|Londyn w 1940 roku.W lato 1940 roku Oś postanowiła zaatakować Wielką Brytanię. W tym celu sprowadzili do walki bombowce strategiczne i bezzałogowe drony, między innymi Heinkel He 167 i Dornier Do 34, a z tych drugich Wernitz We 26 i Hofner Hof 38. Atak na lotniska miał w ten sposób umożliwić inwazję na Wyspy Brytyjskie od strony Norwegii, Beneluksu i zajętej Francji. Rząd francuski, jaki zdołał uciec do Londynu rozkazał walczyć z Niemcami również w Azji i Afryce, a także z ich sprzymierzeńcami. Z tego powodu rząd postanowił przenieść się z Londynu natychmiast do Dakary, gdzie mieli nadzieję, że hiszpańskie i niemieckie wojska dotrą najpóźniej. Amerykanie, Brazylijczycy i Brytyjczycy postanowili ich wesprzeć. Nad niebem Anglii rozgorzała wyjątkowo ciężka walka, rozpoczęta 10 lipca. Wtedy to zaczęło się bombardowanie przez bombowce nurkujące Junkers Ju 190 baz z radarami, lotnisk i wielu innych miejsc. Latające okręty, to jest metalowe konstrukty przypominające sterowce i jakieś inne kształty. Walka była bardzo ciężka, ponieważ Niemcy też wdrożyli swoje okręty powietrzne. Tymczasem Japończycy zajęli Hawaje, a Rosjanie byli zmuszeni się wycofać na linię Piotrogród, Mińsk, Kijów, Odessa. Na Krymie Imperium Osmańskie przeprowadziło desant, a Imperium zdołało wyrzucić ich z Kaukazu i wejść 20 km w głąb kraju, zdobywając również północne tereny Kurdystanu i tam proklamując niepodległość. Persja postanowiła wspomóc Rosjan, choć zdołała w wyniku tych konfliktów zyskać niezależność zarówno od Moskwy, jak i Londynu. Przystała do Ligi i zdecydowała się utworzyć wolny korytarz przerzutowy. Niemcy tymczasem byli witani w Rydze i Tallinie jak wyzwoliciele. Niemcy jednak popełnili błąd - postanowili otoczyć stolicę, ale car wyniósł się razem z rządem do Moskwy. Finlandia poczuła się zagrożona, więc postanowiła o dziwo wesprzeć Imperium Rosyjskie i zaatakowała niemieckie jednostki w Tallinie i Rydze, a także wspomogła obronę Kronsztadu. Japończycy zdołali też dotrzeć do Australii i Nowej Zelandii, ale nic nie zyskali. Stracili jedynie 5. i 12. Flotę, w skład której wchodziły lotniskowce Fuji i Yoko. Oba zatonęły. Jedynie na północy i Pacyfiku zyskali - zdołali zająć Polinezję Francuską i wkroczyć do Władywostoku, ale pod Jakucją zostali odparci przez amerykańsko-kanadyjsko-rosyjskie oddziały. Siły japońskie jedynie zajęły Mongolię i Mandżurię, idąc dalej na Pekin i zajmując Szanghaj oraz Hongkong. Chiny zostały więc odcięte od Oceanu Spokojnego. Alianci zemścili się jednak. Rosjanie przy pomocy Pe-27 i Tu-114 zbombardowali Tokio, a prócz tego zdołano zorganizować razem z zachodnimi sojusznikami bombardowanie Stambułu i Berlina, a Brytyjczycy dokonali nawet napalmowego zbombardowania Zagłębi Saary i Ruhry. Na Wilhelmshaven dokonano też ataku pociskami z tabunem, Niemcy odwdzięczyli się więc tym samym atakiem rakietami taktycznymi z sarinem i gazem VX na wschodnie dzielnice Londynu. Od połowy sierpnia Niemcy desantowali się w Dover i zdołali zaatakować Edynburg, Liverpool, Manchester, Londyn i Glasgow przy pomocy bombowców, dronów i rakiet balistycznych. Rosjanom odwdzięczyli się atakując tak samo Kijów i Carycyn. Pod koniec października zaprzestano próby ataku, zwłaszcza jak Niemcy stracili Grupę Armii "Londyn". Ciężkie straty Oś poniosła w Rosji, ponieważ Rasputica i Generał Mróz dał się ostro we znaki. Na ziemiach okupowanych powstały obozy koncentracyjne, ponadto doszło do ludobójstw, zamknięcia Żydów czy Chińczyków w gettach. Do pilnowania ziem okupowanych wysyłano roboty bojowe, które trafiały też na fronty. Nieudany atak na San Francisco Sytuacja na froncie przybrała niespodziewany obrót, gdy w grudniu 1940 roku Niemcy zostali odparci z Piotrogrodu i Moskwy. Dlatego też postanowili razem z Węgrami i Osmanami skupić wysiłek na zajęciu Kaukazu oraz Caragradu. Mimo zajęcia 90 procent miasta Rosjanie i Polacy nadal go bronili, przybyły też przez Azję Środkową Brytyjski i Francuski Korpus Ekspedycyjny, a z Grenlandii - flota z Amerykańskim i Kanadyjskim Korpusami. W walce brały też udział oddziały HAZMAT, ponieważ w wyniku bombardowań użyto artylerii chemicznej, jaka prawie wytruła miasto kwasem pruskim i Cyklonem-Z. Tymczasem Japończycy dowiedzieli się że Meksykanie są w odwrocie, a siły amerykańskie znajdowały się 35 km od stolicy. W Ameryce Południowej Argentyna zdołała zdobyć Rio de Janeiro oraz zająć Chile i Boliwię. Wspierani przez Niemców, Hiszpanów i Japończyków zdołali dokonać desantu w RPA i tym samym wspomóc Niemców, którzy prawie ten teren utracili. Japończycy postanowili więc wspomóc Meksykanów i tym samym udało im się obronić miasto, a wkrótce odbić Kalifornię Południową. Następnie uderzyli w kierunku północnym i zdobyli tereny na północ od San Francisco. Zaplanowali więc uderzenie od północy i zachodu na San Francisco oraz południa i zachodu na Los Angeles. Siły złożone z teletanków i robotów bojowych, wspomagane przez piechotę w pancerzach wspomaganych zaatakowały miasto 21 grudnia 1940 roku. Siły amerykańskie jednak, wspomagane przez kanadyjskie zdołały obronić miasto. W trakcie walk Japończycy i Meksykanie o mało co nie wyrzucili w kierunku miasta bomby atomowej. Na szczęście udało się im uniemożliwić strzał z działa atomowego. Japończycy, świadomi że wzdłuż wybrzeża nie dadzą rady, ruszyli na Roswell, skąd mieli nadzieję zaatakować Phoenix, Dolinę Śmierci i wreszcie San Francisco razem z Los Angeles. Amerykanie od razu zrozumieli, że takie działania mogą doprowadzić do niemałej straty. Dlatego ze wschodu, z Teksasu i Luizjany przyszło wsparcie, a z północy z Alberty 6 pułków armii kanadyjskiej złożonej z bezzałogowych mechów oraz samolotów. Siły japońskie zostały wyparte, zanim w ogóle trafiły do Roswell, ale natychmiast obeszli dookoła Dolinę Śmierci. Doszli też do Strefy 51, tajnej amerykańskiej bazy wojskowej, niszcząc eksperymentalną broń i całkowicie pokrywając dolinę w której się znajdowała pociskami ABC. Japonia przypuściła więc atak od strony Pacyfiku. Trzecia i Siódma Flota, wspomagane przez meksykańskie Drugą, Piątą i Ósmą wykonały desant na miejskie plaże. Tysiące zniszczonych robotów jednakże nie przeszkodziło to w zdobyciu zachodnich dzielnic. Natychmiast przybyło ze cztery dodatkowe pułki ze wschodnich stanów, a teletanki i okręty powietrzne zbombardowały trzy z lotniskowców cesarskich. W tym czasie niespodziewanie dwa rosyjskie aeropancerniki - Carskij Trud i Swjataja Rus’ - dotarły do Vancouver i wspomogły obrońców na Nowy Rok 1941 rok. W tamtym czasie Japończycy zajęli dzielnicę portową i byli w defensywie. Przybycie Rosjan pozwoliło na przeprowadzenie kontrofensywy, która 8 stycznia przegnała flotę Osi i tym samym zdziesiątkowała pacyficzną część meksykańskiej. Pozwoliło to na atak z Las Vegas i Los Angeles na teren Półwyspu Kalifornijskiego, znajdującego się w Meksyku. Wyzwolenie Europy W wyniku klęski pod Los Angeles siły Osi spróbowały swych sił na Kurylach i Półwyspie Koreańskim. Japońskie bezzałogowce szybko zniszczyły siły rosyjskie. Wkrótce doszło do ataku na bazę wojskową w mieście Jelizowo, zatapiając krążowniki Carskij Orieł oraz Kronsztadskij. Japończycy mieli nadzieję na wyparcie sił rosyjskich, jakie odzyskały w 1926 roku ziemie utracone w wojnie z Rosją 22 lata temu. Japońska piechota morska zdobyła południe Kamczatki, Koreę na południe od równoleżnika nr 38 oraz Kuryle, Jakucję i Sachalin. Tymczasem klęska w Kalifornii doprowadziła do amerykańskiej kontrofensywy na Pacyfiku. Z pomocą przyszła też z południa armia brytyjska. Japończycy ponieśli klęski na Pacyfiku, zwłaszcza na Midway. Jednakże cesarska wiśnia dała o sobie znowu znać, robiąc z południowej części Korei potężną fortecę, uniemożliwiając Rosjanom atak na macierzyste wyspy, a także robiąc sobie bazę wypadową. Co nie oznacza, że Cesarstwo poniosło totalną klęskę. Udało im się zdobyć Władywostok, przekroczyć Amur i Ussuri, a następnie wejść głęboko na wschodni styk granic chińskiej, rosyjskiej i mongolskiej. Podczas pochodu siły rozbiły tam rosyjskie Drugi, Trzeci i Siódmy Pułk, ale nie zdołały przekroczyć Zabajkala. W walkach o Ułan-Ude nawet formacje robotów kamikaze nie dały rady przebić frontu. Rosjanie zaatakowali siły nieprzyjaciela w błyskawicznym ataku, dzięki pomocy Amerykanów z Alaski oraz Kanadyjczyków. W marcu 1941 roku Japończycy zostali wyparci z Kamczatki i Władywostoku, ale Korea nadal należała do nich. Tymczasem premier Rosji Szorczenko, Wielkiej Brytanii Churchill oraz prezydent Roosevelt spotkali się w Londynie, 26 lutego 1941 roku. Uzgodnili, że odbędą się dwa ataki - na Włochy i Normandię. Niestety musieli się wstrzymać z planowanym na kwiecień 1941 roku atakiem. Włosi będący w Libii oraz Abisynii i Somalii zaatakowali siły brytyjskie i francuskie, ze wsparciem Turcji, Persji i Niemiec. Uwikłane w walkę zostały na południu zepchnięte aż pod Omdurman do maja tegoż roku, a także do Timbuktu i Oran. Z marszu zdobyli Algier i wiele innych miejsc. Mimo wszystko do września udało się utrzymać pozycje do czasu przybycia posiłków. Wrogie siły zostały jednakże odparte, gdy w październiku siły aliantów dokonały kontrofensyw w Europie, Azji, Afryce oraz na Oceanie Spokojnym. 7 grudnia 1941 roku Japończycy jednak zniszczyli ponad 75% amerykańskiej floty pacyficznej w ataku na Pearl Harbor. W styczniu 1942 roku ofensywa doprowadziła do zamknięcia wojsk niemieckich w kotle carycyńskim, co zniszczyło potęgę niemiecką i zmusiło Wehrmacht do odwrotu. Ofensywa doprowadziła także do przegonienia Turków z Kaukazu. Połączone akcje Armii Imperialnej i partyzantów wyzwoliły Tbilisi i Baku spod okupacji persko-tureckiej. Dotychczas okupowana Buchara i Chiwa zostały wyzwolone z pomocą chińską i brytyjską, a wojska perskie zepchnięte aż pod Teheran. W wyniku tego 26 stycznia 1942 roku Persja wystąpiła z wojny i stała się państwem okupowanym przez siły brytyjsko-rosyjskie. Upadek Persji pokazał, że wojna może się skończyć i że alianci dadzą radę wygrać ten konflikt. Rosjanie zaczęli wyzwalać Europę, ale poza Kaukaz nie zdołali wyjść - siły osmańskie okazały się zbyt duże i zbyt dobrze zorganizowane w tym regionie. Dlatego do walki przez teren Palestyny i Iraku ruszyli Francuzi i Brytyjczycy. Tymczasem do Europy, w region wyzwolonego już Algieru przybyli Amerykanie. Maroko wówczas od 12 grudnia 1941 roku należało już do Francji i Anglii. Siły USA zebrały się tam i podzieliły się na dwa fronty - iberyjski i apenińsko-bałkański. Pierwszy miał zaatakować Hiszpanię i Portugalię, drugi zaś - wyzwolić Jugosławię i obalić dyktaturę Mussoliniego. Niestety, podczas bitwy o przełęcz Kasserine siły USA zostały niemalże rozgromione, ale wkrótce popisały się, gdy razem z Polakami walczyli pod zaatakowanym przez resztki włoskiej potęgi afrykańskiej. Porażka pod tym miastem doprowadziła jednakże do klęski Osi, w rezultacie czego siły wycofały się do Turcji, a stamtąd dotarły do Grecji i Bułgarii, by wreszcie trafić do zaanektowanej przez Włochy Albanii. Upadek Meksyku thumb|236px|Siły niemieckie walczą na zniszczonych przez broń chemiczną pustkowiach nad Bzurą w Polsce.Siły aliantów posuwały się coraz dalej. Nawet atak z 25 lutego 1942 roku na Los Angeles nie załamał ofensywy pacyficznej Amerykanów i posuwania się do przodu na froncie meksykańskim. 29 marca siły alianckie w ramach operacji Avalanche wyzwoliły Majorkę, Korsykę, Sardynię i Sycylię. Na francuskiej wyspie marszałek Philippe Pétain i jego adiutant - generał Charles de Gaulle - poprzysięgli wyzwolenie Francji i pokonanie Osi raz na zawsze. We Francji zaczęły się ataki ruchu oporu na olbrzymią skalę, niestety niemieckie roboty i drużyny żołnierzy hiszpańskich, włoskich i hitlerowskich w pancerzach i egzokombinezonach wspomaganych rozpoczęły pacyfikację wystąpień. 28 maja siły alianckie zgromadziły się w okolicach Dover, by 6 czerwca 1942 zorganizować D-Day i tym samym wyzwolić Francję. Operacja Overlord zakończyła się kompletnym sukcesem sił Ligi Narodów i tym samym wojska zaczęły się posuwać w stronę Paryża. Siły alianckie atakowały również Marsylię i wyzwoliły do 16 sierpnia całą Francję, oddzielając państwa Osi Radziecko-Faszystowskiej od siebie. Tymczasem na wschodzie siły polskie, fińskie i rosyjskie, dzięki pokonaniu niemieckiej potęgi na wschodzie i wyparciu Turków z Krymu 16 maja 1942 roku przekroczyły 22 lipca dawną granicę polsko-rosyjską i wyzwoliły z marszu Nowogródek i Lwów. W tym dniu do kraju wrócił polski rząd, jaki był na uchodźstwie i oficjalnie poprzysiągł że już nigdy więcej żadna noga niemieckiego żołnierza nie postanie na ziemi polskiej nigdy więcej. Na wieść o tym partyzanci pomogli odbijać każde miasto, a Polskie Państwo Podziemne oficjalnie się ujawniło. Niestety Niemcy, razem z litewskimi separatystami, nie chcieli oddać Wilna i Kowna. Jednak siły rosyjskie przybyły z północy, a fińskie okręty zaatakowały port w Kłajpedzie, zmuszając Niemców do ucieczki do Królewca, a litewskich separatystów pojmano i następnie za współpracę z wrogami Ligi przykładnie stracono pod Uniwersytetem Wileńskim. Niemcy tracili nadzieję na zwycięstwo. W tamtym czasie zaczęła się domykać pętla wokół Królewca, wyzwolono Kraków i Łódź, a 1 sierpnia doszło do trwającego 2 miesiące Powstania Warszawskiego. Niemcy wciąż zajmowali Płock, Toruń i Bydgoszcz, tak samo Twierdzę Modlin i tym samym uniemożliwiali odbicie miasta. 2 sierpnia siły idące na pomoc miastu zostały pokonane pod Otwockiem - 3 dywizje pancerne i 2 szturmowe zaskoczyły siły aliantów. Jednak 12 września dotarły posiłki i umożliwiono wznowienie działań wojennych. Dwa dni później udało się wyzwolić prawy brzeg miasta, ale było za duże ryzyko, bo naziści ostrzeliwali miasto artylerią i je bombardowali. Podjęto próbę desantu na Żoliborz i Czerniaków. Choć ustanowiono przyczółek to hitlerowcy wyparli stamtąd siły polskie i rosyjskie. Tymczasem ocaleli stamtąd mieli dowody fotograficzne, że na początku sierpnia ponownie zajętą wolę Niemcy pod wodzą Oskara Dirlewangera przeprowadziły całkowitą czystkę, zabijając wszystkich. Wydarzenie to, znane jako Rzeź Woli odbiło się na mieszkańcach miasta bardzo głęboko. Mimo to 25 września udało się zdobyć Modlin, następnie okrążyć Warszawę i w noc z 2 na 3 października 1942 roku okupanci oddali miasto. Warszawa była wolna, choć mocno zniszczona. Alejami Jerozolimskimi przeszła parada, odbudowano zniszczone mosty Kierbedzia, Poniatowskiego i Krasińskiego (znany też jako Most Przy Cytadeli), odbudowano też dzięki superbetonowi i robotom budowlanym budynki mieszkalne, Świątynię Opatrzności Bożej na Pradze i Pałac Kultury i Nauki, jak również wiele innych budynków, a także metro miejskie. Na froncie meksykańskim również nastąpił przełom - 23 marca 1942 roku siły amerykańsko-kanadyjskie przekroczyły Rio Grande, a dwa dni później powstrzymały desant na Houston. 12 maja zajęto Mexico City, a władza meksykańska poddała się. Japończycy zdołali uciec na zajęte wyspy. Argentyna usiłowała zdobyć brazylijskie miasta na zachodzie kraju i przez nie dotrzeć do Rio de Janeiro, ale nie udało się - zamiast tego stracili okupowany Paragwaj i linia frontu została ustanowiona na linii Mendoza-Rosario, co sprawiło że artyleria była niebiezpiecznie blisko ostrzeliwania Buenos Aires. Niemcy zostali wyparci na dawne granice, podobnie pozostałe państwa Osi, a Włosi zostali pogonieni z Abisynii przez siły alianckie. Uciekli przez wówczas przyjazną Persję do Turcji Osmańskiej, a stamtąd na Bałkany i do Albanii. Z Jugosławii i Grecji Anglia, Francja i USA pognały stamtąd Niemców w lipcu 1942 roku. Atak nuklearny Osi i Ligi jednocześnie thumb|272px|Aliancka atomówka niszczy Monachium.Od tamtego czasu wszystko było spokojnie. Doszło do wojny pozycyjnej, znowu granice okazały się stałe i nikt nie zdołał zrobić ani kroku do przodu. Przez cały ten czas obie strony ostrzeliwały się pociskami. W tamtym czasie doszło do ataku chemicznego na Gibraltar, tym samym region ten stał się pustkowiem. Brytyjczycy i lokalni mieszkańcy zmienili jednak skałę i lokalną twierdzę w schron przeciwatomowy. Po niebiosach sunęły niemieckie Aggregat, a Japonia miała pociski typu Hakuri. Alianci dysponowali amerykańskimi Tomahawkami oraz brytyjskimi Nessami, zaś Rosja posiadała pociski typu Rakieta. Wkrótce inne państwa też weszły w posiadanie tych pocisków - polskie Brzozy, włoskie Mariacchi, francuskie Marianny, hiszpańskie Isabelle i chińskie Haishi. W tamtym czasie dokonano jednakże kilku posunięć - Szwajcaria i Liechtenstein została wzięta bez walki przez Niemców, Szwecja stała się terenem okupowanym przez aliantów, podobnie jak zaczęło się dzielenie Antarktydy. Pośród śniegów zaczęły się walki Niemców z Brytyjczykami, Francuzami i Amerykanami. Andora została wcielona do Francji, co tym samym doprowadziło do sporych utrudnień dla Hiszpanii. Gibraltar został oczyszczony ze skażenia w 1946 roku, a następnie odbudowany. Stamtąd Wielka Brytania zajęła całą cieśninę, znacznie utrudniając Osi prowadzenie wojny. Najgorsze jest to, że sposób przenoszenia broni oraz produkcja i kupno broni masowej zagłady staniały. 16 lipca 1947 roku siły Osi zrzuciły bomby nuklearne na rosyjski Mińsk i brazylijską Curitibę. Jednocześnie ataki tego rodzaju przeprowadza Liga Narodów, która zniszczyła niemieckie miasta Drezno oraz Monachium. Był to pierwszy przypadek użycia broni atomowej, ale jeszcze przy pomocy bombowców. Ataki nastąpiły o tych samych godzinach, obie strony myślały, że druga nie opanowała broni atomowej, a tymczasem udało się to i Osi, i Lidze. Wkrótce obie grupy rozpoczęły przygotowania, mające na celu rozpoczęcie wdrożenia ich do przenoszenia przy pomocy rakiet. 12 września dokonano użycia bombowców atomowych na linie frontu, ale nic to nie zmieniło, podobnie jak pozostałe pociski. Siły obu stron nadal wystrzeliwały w siebie rakiety, a żadna z nich nie miała zamiaru ustąpić. Przeczuwając nieuchronną katastrofę obie strony podjęły działania i oba projekty nosiły w swoich językach miano "Ocalenie Ludzkości". Chodziło o budowę kompleksów zdolnych zatrzymać apokaliptyczne warunki oraz umożliwić później ludziom działanie w nowym świecie, jakikolwiek by on nie był. Zagłada starego świata - koniec wojny thumb|242px|Niemieckie głowice masakrują Paryż. W odwecie francuska broń masowej zagłady zostaje wystrzelona. To zdjęcie jest jednym z nielicznych ukazujących jak się potoczyła i jak się skończyła Wielka Wojna Światowa.Jednak powstał wyłom. 10 marca 1950 roku udało się przełamać impas pod Akwizgranem i w Łużycach. Niemcy zmuszone były do odwrotu. Siły alianckie we Włoszech wykorzystały to i zajęły Wenecję, a Rosjanie zajęli półwysep koreański. Tymczasem Hitler stwierdził w sztabie "To koniec!", wydając następnie rozkaz ataku na wszystkie alianckie miasta bronią masowej zagłady i rakietami we wszelki możliwy sposób. Już wtedy istniały pociski rakietowe z głowicami jądrowymi, ale jeszcze się wahano z ich użyciem. 16 marca Hitler wysłał do wszystkich komunikat, że mają się przygotować do zejścia do schronów. 19 marca meldunki przechwyciła Liga Narodów, która zaczęła w pośpiechu się przygotowywać. 20 marca 1950 roku o godzinie 08:00 doszło do wystrzelenia pocisków z Niemiec, wszystkich rakiet i głowic jakie tylko były na stanie. Poszła w ruch również artyleria z bronią ABC. Liga wiedziała że wystrzelone rakiety były atakiem, bo miały informacje od swoich szpiegów w Berlinie, Tokio i Rzymie. W 10 minut później atak powtórzyły państwa sprzymierzone, a alianci z Ligi wzięli odwet zaledwie 2 minuty później. W ciągu zaledwie 4 godzin miasta zmieniły się w wielkie ruiny. Obydwie strony sprawiły, że miliardy ludzi straciło życie, a zaledwie 1/4 populacji Ziemi przetrwała wojnę. Tak oto wojna dobiegła wojna, reszta starego świata już na zawsze została unicestwiona, a populacja i tak już nadszarpnięta zdołała znaleźć schronienie w starych bunkrach, czołgach, betonowych budowlach, stacjach metra i wielu innych miejscach pod ziemią, w tym również tunelach kolei zaopatrzeniowej i kanałach miejskich, zmienionych na tunele przeciwatomowe. Dzień ten znany jest przez ocalałych jako Dzień Zagłady. Skutki Pierwsza część Wielkiej Wojny sprawiła, że ponad połowa świata nie nadawała się do zamieszkania, a drugą dotknęła pauperyzacja. Niewiele osób zdołało jakoś się urządzić w nowym świecie pełnym powojennego bólu, żądzy zemsty i głodu, który - jak się wydawało - zanikł na północnej półkuli na dobre. W odizolowanych przez skażenie miejscach stwierdzono kanibalizm, powstały sekty oraz wiele innych rzeczy wręcz z najgorszych koszmarów. Drugiej nie przeżyła większość - zniszczenie powierzchni bronią masowej zagłady doprowadziło do skażenia powierzchni, w tym powietrza. Małe grupki ludzi skryły się w głębi kanałów, schronach przeciwlotniczych, stacjach metra, tunelach i innych miejscach - gdziekolwiek, byle nie zginąć. Udało się ewakuować inteligencję, wojskowych, władze oraz artystów rozmaitych narodowości. Choć od czasu tej wojny minęło ponad 50 lat, ludzkość nie zapomniała o ranach, jakie jedna frakcja wyrządziła drugiej. Dlatego właśnie na terenach Polski między innymi potomków nazistów i kolaborantów traktuje się bardzo źle - jak pasożytów lub osoby spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Kiedy tuż po bombardowaniu kraje nawiązały ze sobą kontakt resztki obu stron i krajów neutralnych zdecydowały się zakończyć wojnę. Podpisały obustronne porozumienia drogą elektroniczną, na mocy których wytyczone zostają nowe granice. Wojna zaś została uznana za zakończoną 20 marca 1950 roku zagładą starej cywilizacji i zmianą świata w niebywałe pogorzelisko. Naukowcy podjęli decyzję o rozpoczęciu budowania kopuł i obkładania budynków materiałami uniemożliwiającymi przedarcie się do środka warunków panujących na powierzchni. Ale wszystko na nic - państwa całkowicie się rozpadły i już nic nie było takie jak dawniej. Galeria Okres wojny Artyleria_nexusiańska_atakuje_Alicetown.jpg|Rosyjskie działa 3T17 "Buran" atakują Kaesong.|link= Crossing the battlefield by rou g-d53kmce.jpg|Amerykańscy żołnierze w trakcie walk o Roswell.|link= Launch the birds by skyrion-d33wgs7.jpg|Niemieckie Zerger Ze-159 nad Londynem.|link= 3c5e56af049ca2296867724fe9bd1517.jpg|Czołg Mark IX w trakcie patrolowania strefy demarkacyjnej na Linii Maginota.|link= You are welcome by fly10-d4hrwuh.jpeg|Niemieckie half-trucki Sd.Kfz 252 w 1922 roku na przedmieściach Łodzi|link= Soviet invasion by chakotay02-d8emcci.jpg|Rosyjska marynarka wojenna i siły powietrzne atakuje Kapadocję.|link= Walki o Nowy Walerianburg.jpg|Walki o Tarent w 1924 roku - brytyjskie superczołgi Challenger Mark 1 na ulicach.|link= 712442.jpg|Desant na Gallipoli w 1916 roku - żołnierze ANZAC atakują plaże osmańskie.|link= 748064.png|Czołg Mark V w 1917 roku w trakcie walk o odbite rosyjskie tereny w okolicy miejscowości Tuła|link= Cesarska armia broni Marsa Cesarskiego.jpg|Niemiecka artyleria broni Królewca przed wojskiem rosyjskim w 1919 roku.|link= 285204.jpg|Polski czołg T-19 "Wasilewski" w trakcie walk o dorzecze Warty w czerwcu 1920 roku.|link= Battle of mars la tour august 16 1870 by manulacanette-db9y3fb.png|Kawaleria w 1920 roku pod Warszawą, co było jej ostatnią bitwą.|link= Nexusianie bronią swoich pozycji.png|Wojna okopowa, zdjęcie z 1926 roku, kiedy to panował impas na froncie. To okopy rosyjskie na granicy z Persją.|link= Nazi convoy attacked by Il-2.jpg|Rosyjskie Iły-2 w trakcie ataku na austro-węgierski konwój na Przełęczy Łupkowskiej w 1930 roku, na krótko przed rozejmem verduńskim.|link= Wielki Układ pacyfikuje miasto.jpg|Osmańskie wojska dokonują czystek na Kaukazie tuż po udanej ofensywie na Tyflis i Erywań w październiku 1939 roku.|link= Normalne Wojsko Federacji.jpg|Siły francuskie w trakcie obrony Cherbourga w 1940 roku.|link= Armia Nexusa walczy w Horrific Tears.jpg|Siły rosyjskie, polskie, fińskie i brytyjskie w pancerzach wspomaganych w trakcie walk o Stalingrad w 1941 roku.|link= Warsaw 1944.jpg|Warszawska Starówka w 1942 roku, w trakcie Powstania Warszawskiego|link= 201469.jpg|D-Day, który tutaj wydarzył się w 1942 roku.|link= 294131.jpg|Kolonia po alianckim bombardowaniu w 1942 roku.|link= Commander by aphextal-d7t498x.jpg|Obrona Wiednia w 1944 roku.|link= Shoot by saturnoarg-d36f2p0.jpg|Amerykanie na Iwo Jimie w 1945 roku.|link= 519447.jpg|Szczecin w trakcie niemieckiego ataku w 1946 roku.|link= Roboty Federacji podczas Ofensywy Scheffenberga.png|Walki o Formozę w 1947 roku. Wtedy to po raz pierwszy mechy i roboty całkowicie zastąpiły żołnierzy amerykańskich.|link= Żołnierze Federacji walczą z powstańcami.jpg|16 marca 1950 roku, armia rosyjska atakuje przedmieścia Berlina.|link= Futurystyczne walki w mieście.jpg|Żołnierze Wehrmachtu odpierają Rosjan i Polaków z Berlina.|link= Niemieckie atomówki wylatują z bazy koło Windhuk.jpg|Niemcy wystrzeliwują rakiety z bazy koło Windhuk, rozpoczynając Dzień Zagłady.|link= FNV quest The Apocalypse conclusion.jpg|Niemieckie głowice nuklearne pustoszą osady w Algierii.|link= Nuke town by tarantad0-d5ml4nr.jpg|Niemiecka bomba wybucha w Piotrogrodzie.|link= Cod4nuke1.png|Teheran po ataku nuklearnym.|link= End of the world by alexiuss-dajaesc.jpg|Jeden z przypadkowych ludzi widzi, jak Jacksonville ginie.|link= Okres po wojnie Westminsterski Pałac po bombardowaniu.jpg|Dublin w ruinie przez bombardowanie rakietowe Osi.|link= Metro Pajezd 1 Tank.jpg|Jeden z pojazdów stalkerów po Wielkiej Wojnie Światowej.|link= Metro Pajezd 2 Pancjernyj Gruzawoj.jpg|Mobilna baza stalkerów moskiewskich.|link= Dirt by lonefirewarrior-dab7zlg.jpg|Stalkerzy na jednej z postapokaliptycznych pustyń niedaleko Gdańska.|link= The panzersoeldner light up dieselpunk armor by twohornsunited-d9byahh.jpg|Jeden z żołnierzy jakiejś frakcji. W wyniku ataków rakietowych i zrzucenia prawie pół miliona sztuk broni masowej zagłady chodzenie bez skafandra ma skutek całkowicie śmiertelny w ciągu kilku minut.|link= Broken bridge by kashivan-d34xlx2.jpg|Autostrada w okolicach Stambułu, zniszczona przez alianckie rakiety i bombardowanie przy pomocy dronów.|link= Okopy przy Lesie Ciał.png|Smutne świadectwo minionej epoki - okopy w okolicach Pruszkowa osnute radioaktywną mgłą z gazu VX.|link= Brytyjczycy w czasie Bitwy o CreepyTown.jpg|Stalkerzy brytyjscy w Londynie.|link= US Army wkracza do miasta.jpg|Konwój stalkerów penetruje ruiny Mexico City.|link= Two Helghast.png|Niemieccy stalkerzy starają się odzyskać złom z ruin swojej dawnej stolicy.|link= Pancerz_wspomagany_NPP.jpg|Stalker w pancerzu wspomaganym pośród ruin Astrachania.|link= Powojenne_pustkowia.jpg|Jeden z dawnych obszarów walk na Dolnym Śląsku.|link= Ruiny_Bostonu.jpg|Niegdyś piękny amerykański Boston, obecnie zalany mułem i zasypany piaskiem.|link= Sacrament_tribute_by_u2644-d4objjp.jpg|Nawet Pałac Apostolski nie zdołał się uchronić przed wojną.|link= Ruins_of_a_city_by_zhangc-d59qosq.jpg|Kraków Główny, po tym jak Hitler rozpoczął hekatombę.|link= Market2.jpg|Z powodu wojny ludzie żyją w podziemiach - piwnice, kanały, stacje metra, tunele... wszędzie tam, gdzie klimat nowego, zniszczonego świata nie dociera. Zdarza się jednak że żyją na powierzchni, ale są to nieliczne enklawy, gdzie wybudowano kopuły.|link= post_apocalyptic_vilnius_by_latusma-d7h8ctr.jpg|Wilno badane przez odzyskane z powierzchni drony typu X-14.|link= Stalker przy ruinach MGU.jpg|Moskwa, stalker obok ruin Moskiewskiego Uniwersytetu Państwowego.|link= wwiii__by_fluid_art.jpg|Los Angeles w Dniu Zagłady.|link= post_nuclear_santiago_by_sith_x.jpg|Chilijskie Santiago, a raczej jego ruiny.|link= post_nuclear_strike_by_daelril.jpg|Wschodni Londyn, który wycierpiał niezwykle sporo - przez kwaśne deszcze zamiast budynków są szkielety.|link= WEE-ConceptArt_WashingtonDC.jpg|Kapitol w Waszyngtonie, gdy trafiły go pociski niemieckie.|link= winter_scouts_by_dream_monger-d4eb12r.jpg|Patrol stalkerów na ulicach Sankt-Petersburga.|link= post_war_citiy_by_twpictures.jpg|Hongkong po 20 marca 1950 roku. Zdjęcie wykonano z ruin budynku centrum finansowego.|link= world_after_end_by_tulikoura-d36y4a7.jpg|Pośród ruin Lille.|link= Wolverine_apocalypse_city_by_JJasso.jpg|Nagasaki raz w 1948 spotkała bomba atomowa. W 1950 cały świat spłonął w nuklearnym ogniu.|link= yoyogi_station_genso_by_tokyogenso.jpg|Nowojorska stacja na Staten Island po Dniu Zagłady.|link= ruincityscape_001_2k_by_everlite-d8yijxn.jpg|Warszawska Wola, a raczej to, co z niej zostało.|link= Ruined_Boston_WaterlineView.png|Widok na Gdynię.|link= postapo_street_by_5ofnovember-d6uhchz.jpg|Tyle zostało z Mińska - ruiny, wraki i radioaktywny kurz.|link= post-apocalypse-1024x576.jpg|Ruiny Madrytu.|link= postapocalypse_by_jonone-d4q45tq.jpg|Podziemna osada ocalałych w Poznaniu.|link= postapocalyptic-metro-station.jpg|Metro stało się dla wielu mieszkańców Moskwy najlepszym z możliwych schronień przed zagrożeniami dawnego świata.|link= Brooklyn po Wielkiej Wojnie Światowej.jpg|Nowy Jork po Wielkiej Wojnie Światowej.|link= Nuclear_winter_1945_digital_painting_2_week_11_1_by_vplusy-d71linm.jpg|Wildcat US Air Force pośród śniegów nuklearnej zimy i ruin muzeum lotnictwa w 1978 roku.|link= Phoenix 9 city frame by chriscold-d54ey9t.jpg|Szanghaj po japońskim ataku nuklearnym.|link= Miners by 5ofnovember-d8my35l.jpg|Nowe życie sprawiło, że teraz ludzie muszą się zmagać z nowym światem, gdzie często panuje niewolnicza praca w kopalniach.|link= Musee des Egouts de Paris FRA 009.JPG|Paryskie kanały - nowy dom Paryżan.|link= Moskwa w Metro 2033.jpg|Moskwa z Wieży Ostankino. A raczej to, co z niej zostało.|link= Nuclear war by mckeesart-d6j5y72.jpg|Houston po ataku nuklearnym.|link= Minsk Panorama Lis.jpg|Mińsk w 2005 roku.|link= Ruiny Tokio.jpg|Ruiny Tokio, japońskiej stolicy.|link= Sights of the city coloured by ckoehn-d4u3lp0.jpg|Resztki Wilhelmshaven.|link= Świat po zagładzie.jpg|Centrum Wielkiego Londynu|link= Tunele metra.jpg|Tunele metra, kiedyś jechały po nich pociągi, obecnie przechodzą karawany i watażkowie.|link= Aftermath by tituslunter-d7sjj3h.jpg|Kanadyjskie Vancouver|link= Metro w Nowym Jorku po ataku nuklearnym.jpg|Metro nowojorskie po ataku niemiecko-włosko-hiszpańskim.|link= Concept-Art-1.jpg|Odzyskując złom z niewybuchów.|link= 242413545.jpg|Damaszek w 2012 roku. W to miasto uderzyły rakiety osmańskie i bułgarskie.|link= Waszyngton po Wojnie.jpg|Ruiny Waszyngtonu|link= Environment003infected by sanchiko-d8qvyak.jpg|Ocaleli w Kijowie w 2015 roku.|link= Aftermath by ahmedeljohani-d88vzct.jpg|Barcelona w 1990 roku.|link= War torn by deltafreelancer.jpg|Poznańskie osiedle bloków z Wielkiej Płyty po Wielkiej Wojnie Światowej.|link= After-war-2560x1600.jpg|Moskwa w 2001 roku.|link= Manhattan Wolfenstein.jpg|Nowy Jork w ruinie.|link= Wrak pociągu we Wrocławiu.jpg|Pociąg relacji Wrocław-Łódź-Warszawa Centralna-Białystok, jaki się zatrzymał na Wrocław Główny i padł w tunelach, by już nigdy nie wyruszyć.|link= 2081198-concept 008 tuchanka 03 o.jpg|Ruiny autostrady w Smoleńsku.|link= 271481.jpg|Paryż po wojnie. W Wieżę Eiffla trafiła właśnie niemiecka rakieta A-20 i HeinkelDrohnen HeDro-111, jeden z niemieckich dronów-bombowców atomowych.|link= Zrujnowany Manhattan.jpg|Zrujnowany Manhattan|link= Ruins by carloscara-d69r90s.jpg|Carycyn po wojnie.|link= 142399 1284839644 orig.jpg|Canberra świeżo po konflikcie.|link= Ruiny krakowskiego hotelu.jpg|Ruiny hotelu w Krakowie.|link= Afterearth_the_fall_environment_concept_2_by_boc0-d5n0w6a.jpg|Wywrócony, porzucony pociąg towarowy pod Katowicami.|link= 394128.jpg|Londyn Główny, zarośnięty zmutowaną roślinnością.|link= Posterunek_Centrystów_przed_wjazdem_na_Dworzec_Centralny.jpg|Posterunek Centrystów przed wjazdem na Dworzec Centralny.|link= Ruiny_łódzkiego_banku.jpg|Ruiny banku w Łodzi|link= Kanał_Główny_w_Warszawie.jpg|Kanał Główny w Warszawie|link= Kanały_do_Filtrów_Lindleya.jpg|Kanały do Filtrów Lindleya|link= Nowy_Orlean_atakowany.jpg|Nowy Orlean w 1978 roku|link= Ciekawostki *Choć konflikt ten toczył się i był taki sam jak w przypadku rzeczywistych wojen światowych to jednak kilka bitew potoczyło się inaczej, a technologia użyta w niej była wręcz futurystyczna. Na przykład samoloty typu Spitfire i helikoptery Mil były w użytku już w latach 20., a w latach 40. samoloty śmigłowe zastąpiono odrzutowcami. *Nieliczne karawany złożone z pojazdów pancernych przetrwały, ponieważ były zdolne do przetrwania w radioaktywnych warunkach. Całe nomadyczne populacje poszczególnych czołgów nie patrzyły kto był wrogiem ale kto przetrwał. Są to jedne z nielicznych populacji, jakie jeszcze na stałe przebywają na powierzchni. *Wedle odczytów odebranych we wszystkich dowództwach wystrzelono ponad 400 tysięcy głowic z bronią ABC, a ponieważ broń kobaltowa kosztowała zaledwie 30 tysięcy ówczesnych funtów wówczas nie była to żadna nowość. Na frontach przebywało wówczas jakieś 2 miliardy ludzi powołanych pod broń, około miliard po każdej ze stron. Siła uderzenia wielu pocisków była tak duża, że wywołała trzęsienia ziemi o magnitudzie 10,5 w skali Richtera. Kategoria:Fallen Times Kategoria:Wojny (Fallen Times)